In surgical applications, access to critical areas can often be difficult due to physical anatomy and sensitivity of a surgical location. In many surgeries, space can be limited and it may be impossible to approach the surgical area directly. Visual access can also be limited. In dental surgical applications, for example in dental implant surgery, components such as screws can be extremely small, with diameters under 1.25 mm (0.049″). The installation of such screws may be necessary in a posterior oral region where access, light, and space can be extremely limited. Existing flexible shaft technology, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,518 contemplates the use of a cannulated flexible shaft. In view of the limitations on space and direct access in an oral region, there exists a need for flexible dental instruments and implants.